Solve for $x$ : $6x + 2 = 2$
Subtract $2$ from both sides: $(6x + 2) - 2 = 2 - 2$ $6x = 0$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{0}{6}$ Simplify. $x = 0$